


Midas' Touch

by rainingWolf



Series: Allurashipweek 2k17 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, What-If, altea, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingWolf/pseuds/rainingWolf
Summary: She was not one to believe in miracles. Not since the moment she opened her eyes from centuries of sleep to her planet dead and gone with only her guardian at her side.Altea was gone. She couldn’t afford to look back./for #allurashipweek2k17. Day 7- Magic/Miracles.Shallura.





	Midas' Touch

For #allurashipweek2k17. Day 6- Magic/Miracles.

* * *

She was not one to believe in miracles. Not since the moment she opened her eyes from centuries of sleep to her planet dead and gone with only her guardian at her side.

Altea was gone. She couldn't afford to look back.

But at this moment when Pidge alerted her to a nearby planet that the Castle had orbited due to the gravitational pull, Allura had sucked in a quick breath because the planet she saw on the screen was Altea and she was alive,  _alive_ -

(- _she felt her father's hands on her shoulder and she looked up and out at this outstretched hand that held Altea's land in his reach; she couldn't look away from the view as Alfor spoke with conviction, "You must protect this planet, Allura. These are your people. It is your duty to love them, cherish them, and never let them go."_

_She nodded, felt her father's chuckle vibrate from to her, his hand never moving from her shoulder, and it was warm, so warm-)_

She blinked once, twice, transfixed at the sight before her until she realized the warmth wasn't just a memory but a real breathing thing that sent tingles down her spine. It anchored her soul because yes, Altea was gone, shattered to nothingness, so clearly, the planet before them  _could not_  be Altea but the waters were just as blue, the mountains just as high, the flowers just as pink as the juniberries her father had tucked into her hair…

The warmth on her shoulder traveled to grow tight around her abdomen and it took a wild moment before she realized that it was Shiro hugging her. His hands were shaking and it took another second before she realized it wasn't him but her.  _She_  was the one trembling like a newborn at battle. Allura stilled herself but couldn't stop the trembling in her heart as it ached at the possibilities that could never be.

This planet before her wasn't Altea. It could never be. Her home was gone, only living in her dreams and even those were fleeting.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed since Shiro and she stood holding each other before the serene view of the planet before them. But one thing she was sure of was the fact that this was the first time Shiro had laid hands on her since the day the team had rescued him and the Black Lion had showed signs of life.

There was a beat of silence, two, and then Shiro spoke up in a voice that sent flames licking over her body because out of anyone, he understood what it meant to float in space without a line.

"I'm sorry it's not what you wanted it to be."

The Princess took a slow calculated breath before she responded, "It's okay. I already have what I want," and tucked her own hands into his, bringing the Black Paladin closer.

The two of them faced the glowing stars, the tranquil planet, the dawn of a new sun, together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- A bit of a Shallura story but also, I wanted to show how Allura would have felt in discovering a planet that reminds her of Altea. In a galaxy, in a universe so vast, the possibility is open that Allura could have encountered an Altea like planet. I wonder what her reaction would have been and this is the result.
> 
> \- The Miracle is Allura finding a planet like Altea and the Magic is Shiro anchoring Allura down even though he is still raw from being away from the Team. Allura finds his touch like magic.
> 
> \- Reviews are much appreciated.
> 
> \- Enjoy!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [What's in a Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395200) by [rainingWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingWolf/pseuds/rainingWolf)




End file.
